


Let It Go

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo tries to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Bo sinks onto the bed with a low groan, barely hiding her wince as she settles fully onto her back, her entire body hurting her. She knows all too well she would do well to forget what happened... but she can't. Lauren moves to her side once she settles, brushing hair off Bo's face, her touch light against Bo's cheek, her words soft.

"Maybe you should let this go... Kenzi's gone... for now." 

Bo blinks, shrugs then hisses

"FUCK."

Lauren smirks, leaning to kiss Bo gently. 

"Yeah... we could do that."

"I can't forget her Lau..."

"Let me help you..."

Lauren moves closer still, insistant hands pulling Bo's clothing from her, moving to brush her hands over Bo's bare skin, smirking when Bo growls and pulls her down into a scorching kiss. It's a start...


End file.
